Gravitational Emotions
by Jamoldred
Summary: Bad Luck is on their second Japan Tour when suddenly Shuichi goes missing after being mad at Yuki. Nobody seems to know where he has gone to, but when he returns he is not the same.Sometimes love can be blind. YukixShuichi LEMON
1. Bitter Frost, Sweet Memories

**_Bitter Frost, Sweet Memories_**

He sat on the front steps in the cold, dark night. The cool air was biting at his nose and his cheeks were turning a bright shade of red. The street light flickered off and on and he was agitated. It was supposed to be a good, no not good, a great night, but Yuki had ruined it for him. _One of these days he's going to have to be taught a lesson. _

Shuichi's band, Bad Luck, was kicking off their second Japan tour. They had already been to the US and now it was time to have Japan welcome them home. Shuichi was so excited. Yuki was supposed to be there, but he never showed and especially after Shuichi had worked so hard to get him a backstage pass. Yuki was probably working on his book which always seemed to matter more. Yuki didn't even care enough to pen the door. Shuichi was locked out, in the cold, with no company but a streetlight.

"Well, at least you care Mr. Streetlight." Shuichi spoke. Then, as if on cue, the street light flickered off. "Why me?" Shuichi wined.

"You mean why are you talking to yourself or inanimate objects?" Yuki chimed in. Shuichi jumped up and saw the man with the golden hair and silver eyes. The one he had come to know and love as the cold-hearted bastard with a passion for writing romance novels.

"Yuki!" He ran to hug the man, but instead held off. "Where were you? Why'd you lock me out? Why do you always piss me off?" He loved Yuki, really, but Yuki never showed him compassion or love unless they were making it.

They had been through so much together. There was that time when Yuki went missing. The time Shuichi lost his voice, or their announcement to the public of their relationship, and the time Shuichi went to America to find Yuki's sorry ass and so many much more. You would think Yuki would give a damn. There were so many times Shuichi wanted to leave, but he never did. He knew his boyfriend loved him. It was in his eyes and the way acted….he just knew.

Hiro was his back spine. He helped keep Shuichi's faith in love. Without Hiro, Shuichi would have gone crazy and probably left Yuki and Hiro would have been in jail for murdering Yuki. So, it all works out in that weird gay love sort of way.

Shuichi was becoming more and more cold outside. His feet had gone numb and his butt didn't feel like it was even attached to his body even more. Finally realizing Yuki had not responded to his earlier questions, he turned around to look for him, but there was no one there. The bastard had gone upstairs without him. He caught the door before it closed and scowled.

When he opened the apartment door, he could smell the burning of Yuki's cigarette. The smell was usually a comfort, but not tonight.

Shuichi went into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. He tried to count the nights he had spent with Yuki in it, but they were just so far away and so few. So instead, he counted the nights he spent alone. There were so many sweet memories. They warmed his heart, but his body was still cold from the bitter frost.

He laid back and closed his eyes. The image of him and Yuki flashed before his eyes. Shuichi licked his lips and he realized he was still cold. Knowing he couldn't fight the cold off by just laying there, he headed towards the shower. Stripping down to nothing but his boxers he started the water and let it run.

He wanted it to be warm. Shuichi wanted to chase every inch of cold from his body because he knew that no matter how much he wanted to take a shower with Yuki, he knew that wasn't happening. He wanted so bad to show Yuki what he was missing, but decided against pissing the author off. Shuichi pulled off his boxers and stepped into the shower. The memory of all the times the author had _helped _the singer "wash up" was vivid in his mind. He wished Yuki would help him tonight.

Shuichi climbed into the shower and leaned against the wall. The hot water pounded against his skin. He slid down to the floor and let the water run over his face. Shuichi then saw a lean pale figure standing over him. He closed his eyes trying to make the figure seem more real.

Shuichi stood up and the figure vanished. He knew his imagination had run away with him. It always did.

After he was warmed and clean, he climbed out of the shower and his stomach growled. He was so angry he had forgotten to eat. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he wondered into the kitchen with water still dripping down his back. Usually Yuki made something simple, but filling. When he looked, there was no food to be found.

Grabbing a banana, Shuichi hopped up on the counted and leaned against the wall. He peeled it and took a little bite. He sighed and pressed his back further against the wall. The wall was cool, but the tile felt good on his skin.

He took another bite of the banana and chewed happily. All of a sudden he felt a pair of lips pressed against his and a pair of hands hot on his thighs. He opened his eyes in shock. It was Yuki. Yuki always did this too him. Right when Shuichi is pissed off, Yuki comes and makes it go away. In a way this pissed him off more, but he returned his lovers kiss affectionately. Shuichi soon realized there was no more banana in his mouth.

Yuki groped for the know that was keeping the towel on Shuichi. He guided Yuki's hand and helped him untie the towel.

Then Shuichi pulled away, "Wait, no comment about your book? No comment about not here?" Yuki silenced him with a kiss. The kiss was deep and passionate. Shuichi could taste the banana on Yuki's lips and the faint taste of cigarette lingered. The towel was still covering his lap slightly. It was the only thing separating them. Shuichi was hungry for more. He wanted to rip the towel off and strip Yuki bare. He moved his hands across Yuki's back, the black cotton feeling smooth to his touch. Yuki's leg were against Shuichi's and the jean fabric felt coarse against his bare legs. Shuichi was having a hard time controlling himself. He needed more.

Yuki was a 23 year old man with a tall lean figure and a pale body. He was intimidating. Whenever they had sex, Shuichi felt bare and not because he was naked. He felt stripped of emotions of security…like he was exposed. Only Yuki could do that. Yuki was the only man, no only person who could make him fall to his knees. Yuki was cold, but passionate. He was insensitive, but gentle. Even though Yuki always provoked Shuichi, he figured it was his way of expressing himself.

The phone rang and Shuichi jumped. Yuki pulled away and the two sighed in unison. Yuki picked up the phone and answered, "Yeah…..He's here. Hold on." He sounded agitated and tossed the phone at Shuichi, "It's for you."

Shuichi fumbled with the phone, and now angered himself answered, "What!?"

"Yo, Shuichi. What's your problem?" There was a sigh that came out of Shuichi's mouth. "Oh….sorry man." Hiro's voice rang over the phone.

"Now that we have that covered, what's up Hiro?" Shuichi sang into the phone.

"Not too much. I just wanted to see that you got home okay. You look pretty upset after the concert."

"I'm okay, now." Shuichi watched as Yuki left the room and lit another cigarette. His heart sank low in his chest.

"K. Night then." Hiro sighed and said.

"Night Hiro." Hiro was Shuichi's best friend, but had a real knack for calling at the wrong time. He knew Yuki was probably back to typing his book and wouldn't be able to draw his attention away. Shuichi slouched over and sighed. He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around himself. He then headed for the bedroom.

Once there, he flung himself across the cold bed. It would be warm and unmade now if Hiro hadn't called.

Shuichi pulled up the notebook he kept hidden under the bed. It was a song book. He needed to do something to keep his mind off of what he was missing, but tonight it brought no comfort. He was left alone; sad, horny, and alone. Shuichi rested his head on his arm and closed his eyes.

He sighed and felt as if there was someone else in the room. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him, but secretly hoped it was Yuki. He wanted to pick up where they left off. All of a sudden, he felt something being placed around his eyes and the room went dark. The stranger put something in his mouth and held him down. There was an overwhelming smell and a mixture of colognes he didn't recognize. He knew it wasn't Yuki. Soon, his eyes were closing against his will and he was falling into an endless black tunnel and he didn't like it.

--------------------------------------------------

OKAY! So Chp. 1 down! I am so excited becuase I love to write and I have been meaning to get this story up as my first one and hear back from my peers. As the night draws to a close I am going to crawl into bed and sleep. I am hoping that it will help me to be inspired. I have 9 other chapters and I need at least 1 more. Though, the other nine chapters need some work and I don't know if what to do!

And I want to give thanks to many people...first and fore most to FUTURE FANS! You matter to me already. I hope I can continue to write stories for a long time! (I do take requests)

So, first I want to thank SangoKagome because she is the best-est friend a person coul dhave and told me POST THAT STORY!  
To Casssie- Thanks for being my number one critic.  
To Krystal- You would make a great critic, if you only like Yaoi/Yuri. too bad.  
To Cheri - I just fel the need to include you in here.  
To Chloe - For being you  
To Hillary - For being the most amazing person in locker decorations  
To Justin - Because you are my favorite homo-phobe!


	2. Blind Love

**Blind Love**

He was terrified. He could tell he was in the back seat of a car by the way he was being tossed about and by the sound the engine made. The stuff in the back of the car was rolling about the floor and hitting the seat. The car took a sharp turn and Shuichi fell sideways with an "Oomph!"

He lay on his side and a tear fell from his eye. He thought of Yuki and his warm bed. _Yuki…_ He wished he was back home and in Yuki's arms. Shuichi let another tear fall from his eye and then fell unconscious.

The car came to a halt an hour later. Shuichi stiffened and felt drowsy as he tried to sit up. "Mmmmm…" he mumbled. He still couldn't see anything and the towel around his waist was wet and very cold on his legs. He let a small shiver run up his spine and the he curled up into a ball again. The bells of a nearby church rang as they sounded out midnight. He could feel the vibe of a club nearby as its pulse emanated through the air. Being a singer, he could feel and hear the pulsation of music a mile away. It lifted his spirits up a little to know civilization was near.

Shuichi was ushered out of the car and rushed inside. He could smell the cigarettes burning. They were the same brand as Yuki's. But if Yuki was near, Shuichi would have recognized the more clean cut smell of his partner. It would have smelled like white musk and cigarettes. Instead it smelled like mold and tobacco.

The floor was cold and hard on his bare feet. He could tell it was wooden from the smooth polished surface and by the way the footsteps fell on the surface. Well, at least he wasn't in a run down place. He heard a dark bark and a child cry. His towel slipped off his waist slightly. How bad he wanted to fix it. He felt someone push him and he fell hitting his head off a wall and causing him to bite his lip. Warm drops of blood rolled off his lip and into his mouth, causing him to cough and spit it on the floor. He hunched over and rocked back and forth. He was scared. He would give anything for Yuki's verbal abuse than this physical one. He felt a shiver run down his spine again. It was one of fear and it indicated his need for warmth.

He could hear people whispering behind him, but he could barely make out what they said. The voices brought no comfort, where as when someone usually spoke and he was scared, it calmed his nerves. These voices on made his fear worse. _Yuki. _Shuichi thought to himself before he fell back asleep.

-----------------------------------------------

Shuichi dreamt he was back home and the more he dreamed it the more he wished it was true. Shuichi wanted to go home and he wanted it more and more with every passing second. All he wanted was to be in the arms of his lover. He wanted to feel Yuki's gentle kiss along his chest. He didn't even care if Yuki ever screwed him again as long as he was home and warm and near Yuki…because then everything would be perfect.

Shuichi knew love was blind, especially when it came to Yuki. Was Yuki so cold that he would turn a blind eye to his missing lover? _Of course he is. _Shuichi thought.

He tired to put everything aside. He was so tired. All he wanted to do was die. Well, see Yuki again and die.

--------------------------------------------------

Yuki paced around the house. He hadn't seen Shuichi all night and he was worried about his lover. Shuichi had disappeared and Yuki didn't know where too. Was he finally that angry at him? Maybe it was something else. He hoped it was something else. Anything else. He hated it when Shu-chan was mad at him.

The thoughts just kept racing through his head. His heart told him something was wrong. Yuki had never been so worried about one little boy before. But, Shu-chan wasn't just any boy. He was the man that loved Yuki and that Yuki loved. He admitted it to himself now. Shu-chan would never leave without saying good-bye to Yuki. That's how he knew something was wrong. But, maybe he just needed sometime alone.

Yuki decided not to worry too much. He would worry though. He would worry until Shuichi was back in his arms. He would worry every minute, but he felt that he needed to stay busy. So he turned on his laptop and began to type. He typed until the sun rose and the alarm clock in the bed room went off. Then, he got up and checked the room to see if Shu-chan had snuck back in, but all that was there was a bed that looked as if it hadn't been slept in all night.

Yuki walked to the kitchen and turned on the light. Lighting a cigarette he breathed a puff of smoke and pulled out some cereal. He hated to admit it, but he was hungry. He poured a bowl and made some coffee. He was even more worried now. He knew Shuichi was going to be in town for 1 week. Yuki had even planned to spend some time with him, but it seemed Shuichi didn't want to spend time with him. The day dragged on and soon it was eight slowly turning into nine and there was still no sign of the hyper lover.

Yuki went back to typing and just pounded away. He knew that Shuichi would have to be to work soon and so he just assumed that that's where he was. Myabe he spent the night at Hiro's place. That seemed likely...Hiro did call after all. Yuki sighed and typed away.

--------------------------------------------------

Shuichi wimpered as bells rang again. They rang every hour on the hour and they were really starting to annoy him. Shuichi sighed and pulled himself into a ball. He wanted to cry, but was too afraid. He wanted to scream, but it felt as if his voice hadd run away. He wanted to ask for help, but he knew he wouldn't find it here. There was no one here to help him. There was no one here to save him. As the clock struck eight, he knew Yuki woul dbe up. He was always up with the sun. He sighed and remembered the way Yuki smelled. He wished to be able tp bury his nose in his hair and nuzzle his ear. It was all he could hope for.

Shuichi longed to smell Yuki's cigarettes and be asked to go buy him some. It was those things that he missed most. He let another tear fal from his eye as he bit back a sob.

The cold ground was no longer beneath him. Somone most have moved him during the night. He could tell that he was on some form of a matress. Not a very comfortable one to say the least. Shuichi finally couldn't take it anymore and he let the sob escape his lips. He didn't want to cry, but he needed too. He needed to reassure himself that he was still alive.

--------------------------------------------------

**_THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE READ THE STORY TO THIS POINT!_** Because you do rule!

Okay, so I know this chapter is short, but I tried my hardest to extend it and it just wasn't working for me. Sorry, but I swear I will make the next chapters longer..or at least I will try.

Quotes :  
**Christopher Titus** : In my family, goodness is just badness that hasn't had a drink yet.  
**Christopher Titus** : My dad's full of encouragement and support. It just feels like abandonment and neglect.  
**Christopher Titus** : The only way to tell my Dad something is to write it on a note, and tie it to a brick, and throw it through a window. Of course, now Dad's armed with a brick.

AND ONE MORE FOR THE ROAD!  
**Ken Titus** : You know, you shouldn't put the jack under the fender like that.  
**Christopher Titus** : I know how to change a tire. Ur. **_Ken Titus kicks the jack out from the car, which falls on top of Chris_**  
**Ken Titus** : Now, what did we learn today?  
**Christopher Titus** : Cars are heavy.  
**Ken Titus** : Ur.


	3. Missing In Song

_**Missing In Song**_

Hiro and Suguru were waiting at the sound check studio. They were waiting for Shuichi. Hiro would usually take advantage of the alone time with Suguru, but not today. Hiro and Suguru had become very impatient after an hour of waiting. Shuichi was never this late. They were used to the regular half and hour, but not an hour. Hiro decided he would go and get Shuichi's ass and bring it to the studio seeing as he apparently couldn't do it alone. He also didn't care if he had to pull him away from screwing Yuki. Whatever it took, Shuichi would come to the kicking and screaming. Yuki might even push _(1)_Shu-chan away making his job easier.

Hiro kissed Surguru softly and left. He grabbed his helmet on his way out and headed towards the parking garage, where surprisingly there were a limited number of paparazzi. He climbed on his bike and ignored the flashes. Turing it on, he forced his way through the crowd. He was soon at Yuki's place and was pounding on the door. Shuichi had moved in there even after Hiro had begged him not too. Soon, Hiro relented this fight because he saw how happy he was at Yuki's place and Hiro could only truly be happy if his friend was happy. The tough part was that Shuichi was only truly happy if Yuki showed some affection and he knew how difficult that was for the author. But, it seemed that more often these days that Shuichi was just happy being around the author.

Hiro rang the door bell repeatedly for ten minutes. Yuki, sounded aggravated rang over the intercom, "What?"

"Let me in. I need to talk to Shuichi." Hiro sounded just as angry because he had a feeling the author was not going to let him in. But soon enough, the buzzer went off signaling that Yuki had let him in. He yanked at the door and ran upstairs to get Shuichi. He was probably hiding, but Hiro didn't care. He would find him. It was times like this that he thought to himself, _I feel like K._

Once he had reached Yuki's door he just walked right in. To his surprise there were no strange noises. No moaning and no groaning. Nothing. Hiro thought that odd. Usually, there was something going on. Shuichi laughing or moping about…something. Even more peculiar Shuichi wasn't running away or towards Hiro. Hiro worried that maybe Shuichi was sick or even worse…depressed over Yuki.

Hiro wandered all over the house looking for the pink haired boy. He even checked the bedroom. He looked high and low, but found no Shuichi. He barged into Yuki's study to check; because that is the one place he would never look so Shuichi had to be there. There was nothing there, except Yuki, a laptop, a coffee table, and a smooth black leather couch. "Where is he?" Hiro snapped.

"How am I supposed to know?" Yuki cut back sharply. Yuki continued to type away on his keyboard hitting the keys in a patronizing way. Hiro found it rather annoying that Shuichi could be missing and Yuki didn't give a damn. If Yuki went missing, Shuichi would be in a panicking frenzy. All he cared about was his work.

Shuichi and Hiro were best friends; in fact they were more like brothers. Hiro loved Shuichi and was always trying to protect him. But why could he protect him from Yuki.

Over the years, Hiro mother had harassed him because he decided to join a band and quit school. Then after a while, Hiro's mother had started to blame Shuichi for everything. Never would he tell his mother that Shuichi was sleeping with the famous author, Eiri Yuki. Eiri Yuki was his mother's favorite author. Hiro shivered at the thought of what his mother would do if she found out about Shuichi and Yuki. He figured it was better to not say anything at all. People could live, even people he didn't like, but Hiro knew he definitely didn't want murder on his conscience.

"Yuki, were did he go then?" Hiro tried to stay calm, but anger came through in his voice. Yuki shook his head. "Why don't you know? Do you even care!?" Hiro snapped and anger was no longer just in his voice, but all over his face.

Yuki took off his glasses and studied Hiro. Then he raised his eyebrows and said, "I haven't seen or heard from the damn brat since he talked to you last night. And I didn't hear him leave through the door." Yuki looked worried, but Hiro ignored it.

"But he's not here at all!" Hiro barked.

"Thank you Captain Obvious for the reminder." Yuki responded sarcastically. Yuki was keeping his anger bottled up, but all her wanted to do was scream and shot and ask his own questions.

"Don't you care!?" Hiro's temper rose with every passing second. _Damn ignorant Yuki._ Yuki always pissed Hiro off. In fact, Yuki was always pissing everyone off. Hiro leaned against the door frame out of frustration. He looked over at Yuki and knowing he wouldn't be able to find out Shuichi's whereabouts, decided to ask another question, but before he could Yuki snapped, "What!?"

Hiro found this the perfect opportunity to ask his question, "Why don't you care Shuichi is missing? I know how much you love screwing with his head," Hiro lit his own cigarette, "or maybe you just like screwing him. I've never known someone to be so," Hiro chuckled and took a drag. Just as he was about to let his smoky breath, Yuki knocked him over. "What the…."

"Don't ever say that again! I am worried. And you know why? Because I care, because I …I…" Yuki's voice became a mumble as he finished off. Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"I see." Hiro responded. He knew Yuki would never say it. How could he? Yuki had worked so hard to avoid it that he had become cold hearted, but deep inside Hiro knew. _He loves Shu-chan._

Hiro got up and wiped his mouth. His lip would be swollen for a while and it was already throbbing with pain. Yuki had a mean right hook.

"Thanks for the help." Hiro left. _Where is Shuichi?_ _How did he leave without being heard?_ Hiro knew Shuichi was not the quietest person in the world. This was starting to become more and more like a murder mystery. Hiro chuckled at such a stupid idea.

Hiro wondered again how Yuki could be so cold. His mind wouldn't let the thought go. Yuki was a romance novelist. Every woman was turned on by his writing and dreamed about the things he wrote about. They loved the way he described knights in shining armor and true love and passionate sex. Yet, Yuki never expressed himself to anyone. Hiro felt proud to get Yuki to admit how he felt. It was a turning point and Hiro knew he was the only person to get him to admit it. Hiro even almost got Yuki to say he _loved_ Shuichi.

Hiro lit another cigarette and looked up at the bed room window. Yuki's apartment was on the second floor, so he had no trouble seeing the window. The frame was cracked. He knew Yuki took care of his things and would never break anything without getting it repaired immediately and Shuichi was so careful not to break anything that it was funny to try and watched him bounce around Yuki's place without touching anything. The crack looked as if someone tried to force entry. With a fire escape so near the window, someone could have done so.

Who would break in to Yuki's place though? And for what? Hiro thought for a moment and decided it would be best to relay this information to K. Besides, he wasn't in the mood to have another encounter with Yuki.

Hiro climbed on his bike and secured his helmet on his head. Starting it up, he took off.

------------------

(1) Shu-chan is a nickname invented and used by many other fanfic writers. I do not own this name! _But I wish I did!_

OKAY! Chapter 3 done!

I really like were this is going (even though I already know….lol)

I'd like to send thanks to those who have commented. You make me smile!

I'd also like to leave you with a thought for the day….  
**What's the snack that smiles back?**

_**Goldfish! **_


	4. A Dim Light

Chapter 4 – A Dim Light

XXXX

Dear readers, going past this point means you want to read on. Well, thanks. But, it also means that some thinks you don't like might happen. Sorry, but sometimes I get a little carried away and the voices in my head do all the writing for me.I am warning you, because if I don't you may think of me as a pervert, IT'S YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT! The content will be graphic and maybe even cruel at times. But remember, it was all in the name of YAOI and everything that happens has a reason. if reading this story causes you to become extremely happy…then I have done my job. You can love or hate me (love me please) after this. Now, remember, I WARNED YOU!

love, Jamoldred

XXXX

Shuichi shivered as he lay on the floor, curled in a ball. He was not cold even though he was near a window; the room was actually quite warm. He was cold because he wasn't near Yuki and he wasn't in his own bed. "Yuki." Shuichi moaned.

"When did he ever come to your rescue?" A voice taunted back.

"Who is that?" Shuichi forced out. His world was shrinking quickly. With every passing minute, he was losing hope. He wanted to go home, to feel safe. He was scared.

"Do you honestly think he really loves you?" The voice chimed as the person behind the voice raised Shuichi's chin. Shuichi tried to resist, but found it near impossible. He had no strength to fight. The stranger ran his fingers through his hair and yanked Shuichi's head upwards hard.

"Ow." Shuichi let a tear fall from his eye. "What do you want from me?" Shuichi was scared. There was still a blindfold over his eyes, but he could make out the fact that it was daytime because of the golden glow coming through the cloth.

"What do I want? What can you give me?" The stranger laughed as he ran his fingers over Shuichi's boyish chest. Shuichi shivered at his touch. The stranger was so close that he could feel his breath on his face. Shuichi flinched and the man said, "Are you afraid of me? Or are you afraid of my intentions?" Shuichi had no idea what the stranger's exact intentions were, but he had ideas and he didn't want to find out. He prayed none of them were true.

Shuichi's stomach growled. He thought he had gone anywhere from 8-10 hours without food, but he was glad in a weird way. It means that they hadn't had the chance to poison him through food. But, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he was hungry. _They could be nice kidnappers. _Shuichi thought to himself.

Shuichi moaned in discomfort. Suddenly someone clanked something down on the floor in front of him. He heard the metal hit the linoleum. All of a sudden, he felt warm hands run over his body. The hands ran over his chest and Shuichi felt them play with his nipple a bit. They soon worked themselves downward and ran over his lower abdomen and part of his hips. The hands worked themselves aver his shins and to his inner thighs. Never had he felt more gentle hands, yet they scared him.

These were the hands of his capturer. These hands were the ones keeping him here. They were intimidating, but warm and gentle. Shuichi blushed. He felt bad that he loved these hands just as much as Yuki's. His heart began to ache. He missed his lover and didn't want anyone else to feel him the way Yuki had; no one to kiss him the way Yuki had.

"What's wrong Shuichi?" The hands spoke again, "Don't you like this?"

Shuichi pursed his lips and whined. "Don't be afraid, Shuichi." The hands undid the knot holding Shuichi's towel. Shuichi was exposed. Every part that Yuki had touched, kissed or licked was exposed. Shuichi winced. "Don't worry…I don't bite." Someone else walked into the room. A second person who placed something else on the floor.

"But I do." The second voice chimed in.

"Don't scare him….too much."

"Why not?"

"He's our guest." The first voice giggled and the second chuckled. Shuichi lay on the floor, naked and cold. He heard the two people whispering. He couldn't make out what they were saying….but it wasn't of any comfort to him. He heard the people stir again and tilted his head in the direction of one of them. He felt four hands on him now. They were picking him up. He was carried over and thrown harshly onto a bed and his arms and legs were tied to a post. A blanket was thrown over him. "This bed should make you more comfortable."

"Hey Shuichi," A body crawled on the bed and then on top of Shuichi. "What would Yuki do if you slept with someone else? Someone other than him?" Shuichi was now in a state of shock.

"Y..You…you wouldn't." Shuichi mumbled even though it came out as more of a whimper.

"Oh, but I would." The strange person licked Shuichi's lips. He smelled him and the stranger smelled of tobacco and plaster. They ran their fingers over Shuichi's chest. _They can't. _ He thought to himself. They really were going to force themselves upon Shuichi and he knew it. He cringed as the man on top of him pulled off the blanket. He ran his hands over Shuichi's legs and slender hips. The hands soon moved to Shuichi's inner thighs. Shuichi bit back a yelp as the gentle hands turned into a torture device. The two hands, finding what they were looking for, groped Shuichi. He started to cry.

Shuichi had been tortured before, but before it was a nice pleasing torture. One where he could fight back if he wanted to. (Not that he did) A torture full of love. It was so hard to explain. He couldn't fight back. He was tied to a bed and blindfolded. He was exposed with no way to defend himself. Shuichi was in trouble and he wanted out. The man licked Shuichi's nipple and blew hot air on the spot to make it hard. He moaned from discomfort and from fear and he flinched. "Stop!" He yelled. The hand just squeezed him harder making him yelp. "Stop…" He whined in a begging way. The hand slapped him across the face.

"Shut up, bitch!" The body kissed him and Shuichi turned away. The man sat up and Shuichi could hear him undo his belt. The man pulled off his pants and his shirt. Now the victim and the victimizer were naked. Shuichi continued to cry. "I love it when you cry." The stranger bent over and licked the tear off his face. "So sweet." Shuichi pulled his face away. He could feel the man's naked thighs up against his. It made him flinch. The man continued to force himself upon Shuichi. He stroked Shuichi's member and rubbed his member against Shuichi's. He proceeded to nibble at Shu-chan's ear and worked himself down Shuichi's waist. Shuichi whimpered. Not only was he scared, but he was hurt. How could Yuki ever take him back? The stranger came all over Shuichi and Shuichi could feel the warm liquid. It was like it was seeping into hi skin, tainting him more.

"That was fun." he kissed Cheek and left leaving Shuichi covered in white, wet liquid. The second person came back and brought food.

"Hungry?" Shuichi turned away without taking a bite. He wasn't hungry and didn't want to eat something, especially not now. "We can't return you home to Yuki on an empty stomach, now can we?" The man sounded sympathetic. Shuichi gasped. Was he finally going home to Yuki? They were bringing him home. The stranger tried to feed him something again, but Shuichi ignored him. Yuki wouldn't want him back. The man left and Shuichi fell asleep. While he was asleep, the strangers moved him into the car and took off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it took me so long to get it up!

Thank you to

Teh.Ra1n

Sangokagome

chrono-contract

_All of which have commented and made me very happy_


	5. Return to Me

**Return to Me**

Yuki sat worried. Where was Shuichi? Had he finally left him? Maybe it was for the better. Yuki had to lie to himself to make it all okay and ache the pain in his heart fade. He had always feared being betrayed again, but by Shuichi? This wasn't like him, but maybe Shu-chan had always secretly had this in him and he was just waiting for the right moment.

Yuki buried his head in his hands. He sobbed softly, but not for long. He leaned back and pulled out a cigarette from the package on the table. Pulling out his lighter, he flicked it open. A flame now burned from the lighter, but as Yuki stared at it he also saw the picture of him and Shuichi. It was taken a few days after he was released from the hospital. Surprisingly, Shuichi had sold a million copies by then and so Yuki had kept his promise. Yuki took Shuichi on a date followed by one of the greatest nights of Yuki's life.

As every thought passed through Yuki's head, he missed his lover more and more. He missed Shuichi running around the house. He missed those sudden kissed and distractions from his book. Yuki placed his hands on his keyboard and pounded out a word or two. Usually, Yuki could concentrate, but not tonight. He was too worried about Shuichi and he didn't know if he was safe of not which worried him more.

Yuki wished to touch his skin and run his fingers through the younger man's hair.

He wanted to be in control of Shuichi, but in reality Shuichi had Yuki wrapped around his small fragile fingers. Shuichi always had a child-like aura around him, but that's what captivated Yuki so much. He loved that Shuichi was hyper but he could be so mature and loving. It was captivating. Yuki felt inferior to Shuichi, even when he was in control. How did Shuichi do it? How did he captivate this grown man and make him his in a matter of minutes…no seconds.

Shuichi was the total opposite of Yuki. He was hyper, and calm. He was wild, but tame. Yuki was tame and cruel and cold hearted with a warmth that only Shuichi had experienced. Shuichi made Yuki whole, but it's not like he could admit it to Shu-chan.

"Shuichi, come back to me!" Yuki had belted out. Surprisingly, when he looked at the computer screen he had typed, "I miss you Shu-chan. Come home, Love always Yuki." Yuki giggled. He couldn't believe that he had actually typed that. The brat was definitely getting under his skin, but he was finding that he didn't mind too much.

Just as Yuki leaned back again, he heard the door bell ring. He ran down the two flight of stairs anxiously. He hoped his lover was there. Yuki froze. If it were Shuichi, why would he ring the bell? He had his own key. Maybe he had forgotten it, but Yuki knew better than to hope. He knew it wasn't Shuichi before he even opened the door.

When he did open the door, a draft came in and Hiro was standing there. Yuki sighed. He had gotten his hopes up and was let down. "Nice to see you too." Hiro walked in and pushed past Yuki. Sakuma followed him closely.

"Where's Shuichi?" Sakuma questioned Yuki. Sakuma had never really liked Yuki. He always made Shu-chan upset or over hyper and not to mention he wasn't exactly the type of friendly company that you invite over for a nice dinner conversation.

"I haven't seen him." Yuki barked back. He watched as they headed up the stairs. "Where are you going?" Sakuma looked over his shoulder and started into Yuki's soft gold eyes with his own cold green eyes.

"Where do you think?" Yuki watched them go and followed behind slowly, but not before looking for his lost lover outside.

After they were inside, he watched them search the house for Shuichi. "You're not going to find him." They were acting like they expected to find him in a corner or under the television. With that, Hiro and Sakuma looked at each. They nodded and sighed in agreement. Unfortunately, Yuki knew he was right. But….what if Shuichi was never found?

Yuki watched as Hiro and Sakuma left. Then he laid down on the couch and buried his face in a pillow. He sobbed quietly. Where was his lover? Yuki got up and wandered into the empty bedroom that he had no slept in since Shuichi's disappearance. He sat on Shu-chan's side of the bed. How many nights had Yuki left Shuichi to sleep alone? The answer was too many and he knew it was true. How many nights had Shuichi tempted him to sleep with him? How many nights had he accepted that offer….._not enough_.

Yuki had always pushed Shuichi away until he was ready. Yuki laid in the placed where Shuichi usually slept and sighed. He breathed in the aroma of boyhood and manhood at the same time. It was the smell of Shuichi. It was the smell that he longed for...one he hoped to smell again and soon. At the rate the day was going though, it seemed as if the smell would linger in Yuki's nose, but fade everywhere else. And then, soon enough he knew he would forget it too .

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sorry it took so long to get up School has me busy and I keep trying to avoid it, but it seems like if I skip I get a bad grade.  
I want to thank all of my lovely reviewers. There have been a lot lately, and I cannot personally thank all of them in the Author's notes, but if you do post I reply. I love the heart warming reviews. They make me smile and they make me realise English class does have a purpose (for grammar and all that crap) and History makes a good time to write my stories on scraps of paper which I am prone to lose.

I also take ideas for fanfics. I like doing requests!

THANKS AGAIN! LOVE YOU ALL!


	6. Saying Sorry

**Authors note** – OKAY, so while you read this chapter you should listen to the song "Saying Sorry" by a band I can't remember off the top of my head. And if you can remember….let me know. Thanks. (Btw, I don't know how the song and the chapter relate…I just like the song.)

**Saying Sorry**

Shuichi was laying in the backseat shivering when the car came to a stop. He calmed his heavy breathing and closed his eyes tighter. He heard the two front car doors opening. He was alert to some extent. The back seat doors opened up and he could feel the wind rush in only to freeze him more. He didn't think he could be any more cold, but he was proved wrong.

Four hands reached and grabbed him. They pulled him from the shelter of the car and threw him on to the pavement. He hit it hard and rolled hitting his head on something with an edge like a step. It made him more lightheaded. They pulled off the blindfold, but it was too bright out. His eyesight was blurred and his eyes watered. Before he fell asleep, he heard the car drive away with it tires screeching and the drivers yelling.

XXXXXXXX

Sakuma and Hiro heard a car screech off from outside their apartment. Usually it was nothing new, but because at any point in time it could be Shuichi, they decided to check it out. They had been doing this for two days now. If a car screeched away, they went out to check to see who it was. At first, they ran down the stairs like the end of the world was coming, but now they just casually walked bringing their keys with them so that they could check the mail while they were down there.

Sakuma and Hiro had been living together for a while now and this whole Shuichi situation had brought them closer together. They made light talk on the way down and opened the front door to the apartment complex. When they opened the door, there was a limp body lying on his back in the snow. It was Shuichi with nothing more than a towel on. Their friend had never looked more fragile than he did now. He looked like a damaged doll.

Hiro pulled off his jacket and wrapped Shu-chan in it. "Quick, call an ambulance." Hiro looked at his lover, Sakuma and watched him run upstairs. "After, call Yuki!" Hiro barked. Even though he disliked him, Yuki had a right to know his lover was found and alive…even if barely. Hiro picked up Shuichi's limp body as Sakuma disappeared from sight. He cradled his friend as if he was a baby that was fighting for his life.

Shu-chan looked terrible and he hadn't been gone for more than three days. Shuichi shivered as he came around. He clutched Hiro's blue shirt tightly. He opened his eyes slightly and with a flutter, "Hiro….I…I…I'm so," Hiro put a finger to his friend's lips.

"Shhhhh... It's going to be okay. You're safe now." Hiro pulled Shuichi closer and let a tear fall from his eye and down his cheek. Shuichi was going to be okay. He had to be. Shuichi closed his eyes and leaned against Hiro's warm body.

Hiro looked down at She Chan's angelic face that was full of fear. Shuichi looked as if he was fighting fear and contentment. Hiro made it up stairs and was able to place his Shuichi down on the couch before the doorbell rang. Sakuma ran down the stairs to answer it. Hiro grabbed a blanket from the other room and threw it over Shuichi. He ran and retrieved some water and placed it on the table beside him.

Seconds later, Sakuma came though the door with Yuki at his heals. Yuki had brought more blankets for Shuichi. Yuki looked panic stricken and like he hadn't slept. He carefully wrapped his lover in the blankets and then took him out of Hiro's arms. Shuichi looked frail and the more Yuki looked at him the more his heart ached. Yuki held the frail and limp body of his lover. He held him close to his chest and close to his heart. Yuki kissed Shuichi's forehead. His lips felt warm compared to Shuichi's cold head. Within minutes the ambulance arrived. The room flooded full of people; people who were pulling Shuichi out of Yuki's arms. He watched them poke the young man with an i.v. and place and oxygen mask on him. Every second the other men were around him made Yuki want to get up and push them all away.

They loaded Shuichi into the ambulance and Yuki climbed in as well. He held Shuichi's hand tightly and never wanted to let go of it again. The doors closed and they drove off. Yuki watched as Hiro and Sakuma became farther and farther away the faster they drove. He waved to them.

XXXXXXXX

Shuichi had closed his eyes again after seeing Hiro. He drifted off. He had started to dream. At first, it felt as if he was floating and he never wanted to come down. It was the best feeling ever. Then, a light flickered on above him and blinded him. It was unexpected. He heard music start to play. It was familiar, but different. He liked it.

He soon found himself letting his feet tapping along with the beat. Before he knew it, there were hundreds of people chanting his name. He had no idea what was goin on here, but he felt like everything was perfect. A microphone was in front of him and he felt lured to it. Hiro and Sakuma were playing behind him and they were gesturing to the microphone. Did they want him to sing? He didn't even know the words.

He walked towards the microphone and let the words flow. It was like he knew the song. The lyrics just poured from his lips.

"A ripple in the water

A single grain of sand

The storm crashes in the night

And you take my hand

Take me in your arms

And slowly seduce me

So we won't know where we are

'Cause we'll be lost in ecstasy"

He found himself dancing and moving his hips to the music. He really got into and started dancing in perfect rhythm with the music. Then, he slipped. He was falling into an endless black pit.

XXXXXXXX

Yuki held Shuichi's hand. The doctor's ran blood tests. Shuichi looked so pale and weak beneath the blankets that had been piled on him. He looked almost dead in the hospital bed. Yuki let go of his lovers hand and started to pace. Shuichi shifted, but it didn't make Yuki panic because he would shift or flinch every once in a while. The doctors said it as normal and Yuki had seen it happen, so there was no false in what the doctors said. It was only when he heard Shuichi moan did her turn and face him. Nothing had changed.

Yuki went over and stroked his lovers head. He hunched over Shuichi and whispered, "I'm so sorry. I…..I…I love you." He buried his head in his hands and began to sob. He kissed Shu-chan's hand and laid it back on the bed. He walked to the door way and stood there. He watched people pass by and he sighed. Hiro, Sakuma and Shu-chan's fans along with his managers had filled the room with flowers. Yuki stood out.

He looked as if he didn't belong next to someone like Shuichi and in a room full of some many ornate flowers. He was noticeable and more than once had he signed a book or an autograph. He wasn't in the mood to tell people no.

Yuki decided it might be better if he left. But, just as he was about to walk out that door, Shuichi shot up. Yuki was in shock and over joyed. Shuichi looked over at Yuki. "Yuki…..what, where….."Shuichi laid down with is hand on his head. "Ugh, my head."

"Shuichi! You're okay." Yuki tried to hide the surprise in his voice, but couldn't help it. He was just to happy to know that the one person whom he truly loved was okay. He had been hoping and praying that Shuichi would wake up. He never thought he would. He walked casually over to the bed and smiled. He wanted to run, but he walked.

Yuki went to kiss Shuichi, but he pulled away. More liked jumped away. This caused all the machines to come disconnected from Shuichi. There was a long beep from the heart monitor because only one was left sticking to his chest. The other three were just hanging there. Shuichi looked frightened. Like he was afraid of Yuki. he couldn't say anything because the doctors came rushing to see if Shuichi A nurse ushered him out.

_What's wrong with Shu-chan?" _He asked himself. Yuki watched his lover be escorted to bed and how he wanted to crawl in next to him, but he knew it wasn't possible. "I'm sorry I scare you," Yuki mumbled under his breath/ Yuki turned away. He was hurt. He didn't know how to react to the look on Shuichi's face. Maybe Shuichi didn't want him anymore…_it's possible._

Author's note:

OKAY! I hoped you like this chapter. I know there are tons of people I need to thank for commenting, so let me get started-

Teh.Ra1n; FFirst2L; DarkAngel of Destruction; Ashley; sasunaruotaku1; KasiaNoodle; Sangokagome

chrono-contract (the first person to commmnet! )

Also, I'd like to thank those who have read and haven't commented, because you are just as dear to me!

Okay, I do want to apologize for why this took me so long to get up. It was because I was in Salem, MA. (You know….where the witch trials started) Also, school and soccer didn't help the situation. I am hoping to have another chapter up by the end of this week, but at the rate I am going, it doesn't seem like that's going to happen. So, until I do get another chapter up, reread and the thought for the day – (okay two thoughts)

1 Welcome to Wal-Mart. Get your shit and get out. Have a nice day

Jeff Dunham: The drive from the valley?  
Peanut: Was bad hell!  
Jeff Dunham: Traffic?  
Peanut: Sucked like hell!  
Jeff Dunham: Drivers?  
Peanut: Angry as hell!  
Jeff Dunham: And you?  
Peanut: Were scared as hell!  
Jeff Dunham: Parking?  
Peanut: Sucked more like hell!  
Jeff Dunham: So?  
Peanut: We're in hell!


	7. Love me, Hate me

Warning – If you are not into extremely mature content, then don't read on. If you are though. then I suggest you read on….because this chapter was my favorite to write and by far one of my favorites.

**Chapter 7: Love Me, Hate Me**

Shuichi lay curled in a ball on the bed. Hiro, Sakuma and K had come to visit him earlier. They had brought him ramen and some green tea. It was so much better than the hospital food and it was so yummy he yearned for more. Shuichi was finally being released after a week and he excited about leaving that as he sat he was antsy. He just couldn't wait to go home. It was a place he was familiar with and it was warm with a comfortable bed.

Yuki had only come to visit his first night there. Shuichi guessed he scared him off. He did freak out pretty bad. All Yuki wanted to do was kiss him and Shuichi wanted to be kissed, but he was so scared. But of what? Shuichi wouldn't have wanted to visit himself after that either. He had tried calling the house, but was unsuccessful and didn't even know why he tried calling. Yuki was not one to answer the phone. The only person who truly knew what had happened was Hiro.

Shuichi poured his heart out to him. He told him everything, from the smell of the car to the pain and heartbreak he faced. Shuichi wasn't sure how to explain it all to Yuki. Would he be mad? Shuichi thought that kissing Yuki would make everything alright, but when Yuki tried to kiss him he freaked out. In sense, he thought it might be because of everything that had happened. He still had nightmares about it. He was scared.

The nurse came in and brought him a pair out clothes. He laid some papers next to them and explained to him they were his release papers and that they needed to be signed. She also told him to take his time and that there was no rush to get him out. Before leaving the nurse turned to him and said, "Oh! There's a very handsome young man here to get you. You might want to hurry." She winked and walked out of the room.

Shuichi climbed out of the warm bed and let his feet touch the cold floor. He slipped on the navy green shorts and the blue sweatshirt. The warmth returned to his body, though he did wish whoever had brought him clothes had brought him pants instead. He looked the release papers over and signed his name in the right spots and initialed where it told him to. After which, he headed to meet whomever was here to fetch him.

When Shuichi reached the main desk, he saw who was waiting for him. He turned in papers and Shuichi said, "Hey." Yuki was here and it made him smile. Yuki could tell that Shuichi still wasn't fully okay, but maybe there was some psychological part to everything he was missing. He might be able to put the pieces together if he only knew what happened though. He hoped Shu-chan would be okay.

"Hey." Yuki threw back. They walked out and Yuki put his hand on Shuichi's shoulder. Shuichi flinched, but quickly settled. Yuki dropped his hand and then climbed in. the car. Shuichi climbed in the passenger side and sighed as they pulled away from the hospital. It was a silent ride home and Yuki kept playing with the AC/heat dial. It was like he couldn't get warm and then when he was warm, he was too warm. It was impossible for him to get comfortable in this silence. He watched Shuichi as he held to the leather of the seat and just stared straight ahead. It was by far the most uncomfortable silence between the two lovers.

When they pulled up to the house, Yuki climbed out quickly. He walked inside without ever looking back at Shuichi. Shuichi sat in shock. There was so much tension. He wondered if Yuki loved him anymore. He sighed and got out, the cold air biting as his skin. He followed Yuki's footprints in the snow and they lead him to the apartment building. Yuki was out of sight now and so he felt free enough to let a tear fall from his eye.

When he had made his way up the steps, he stood outside the apartment door. Shuichi could smell Yuki's cigarette. It was like a warm embrace welcoming him in, yet he did not feel welcome here.

Shuichi sat on the couch and sighed. he couldn't cry anymore. he had cried so much at the hospital that he felt drained of tears. He pulled a throw from behind him and wrapped his cold body in it. he felt empty. he wanted to cry because he knew he couldn't.

Yuki walked in holding two mugs and placed one down on the oak coffee table. He then sat down in his regular spot and typed some on his laptop. He turned his attention to Shuichi and signaled, "Drink some tea."

Shuichi pulled his knees away from his chest and reached for the cup. He now sat with his legs making the shape of a 'w'(1). Yuki put his cigarette out and sipped from his mug. The bitter taste that had become so sweet, lingered. Yuki looked Shuichi over and could feel his erection growing. Oh, how he wanted to take the young man in his arms and hold him. he didn't want the silence, the couch, and their clothes to keep them apart anymore.

Shuichi ran his finger over the edge of the mug. he knew Yuki had made it with 10 sugars and ¾ a cup of tea and ¼ a cup of milk. Just the way he liked it. Shuichi sighed, he had to break the silence that was slowing ripping him up inside. "Yuki," Yuki turned his head with a look of excitement on his face. He was so happy to hear Shuichi speak. "I'm sorry. For everything." Shuichi pressed him lips together.

Yuki walked over to him and towered over the smaller man. "What did you do?" Shuichi looked at his blonde hair as it fell around his face.

"I….I" Shuichi had started to sob. "I let other people take me away from you. I let them touch me. I understand if you don't want me. It's okay." Shuichi got up and pushed his way past Yuki. He had almost made it past when Yuki grabbed him. he pressed his lips firmly to Shuichi's. They stared into each others eyes and Shuichi let a tear fall down his face. Yuki kissed his cheek right below his eye. Shuichi collapsed into Yuki allowing more tears to fall from his eyes.

"I don't care about that. I thought you left me. I'm glad you're back." Yuki whispered in Shuchi's ear as his lover let out a sob.

"I could never leave you. I love you." Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck and kissed him deeply ending all the talking. He didn't want to talk anyway. Yuki laid Shuichi down on the couch and pressed himself lightly on top of him. Shuichi looked into the golden eyes that belonged to Yuki and they showed worry. He made it pass with a kiss.

Yuki striped Shuichi's shirt off revealing small little bruises on his little body and Yuki kissed them all. Shuichi had to unbutton Yuki's shirt, but just as he finished with the first button, Yuki ripped his shirt off, ripping off all the buttons but one. Shuichi grinned. Yuki nipped at Shuichi's ear and it made him yelp. Shuichi licked his lips and ran his fingers through Yuki's hair pulling lightly. Yuki moaned and kissed Shuichi hungrily.

This was the passion and the feeling that Shuichi and Yuki had both been missing. This is what they needed. They needed to be close again and not just physically. In a sense they were renewing their emotional close-ness and they both felt happy for the first time in a long time.

Shuichi responded with a kiss full of force. He bit Yuki's lips softly and forced his tongue into his mouth. Yuki sucked on Shuichi's tongue all the while messaging it. Their tongues mixed in heat and passion, rubbing up against each others. Yuki was hard and wanted his pants off, but only after Shuichi's were off.

Shuichi could feel Yuki's thigh rub against his hard member. It made him moan. Yuki undid the button to Yuki's pants. "Mmm,…not here." Shuichi mumbled between kisses and grunts.

Yuki mumbled back as he nuzzled Shuichi's neck. "What? No, here?" Yuki kissed Shuichi's neck and licked the warm spot where he had kissed. Shuichi's hear skipped a beat. Shuichi put his hands on Yuki's shoulders and pushed him off lightly. Yuki sat in shock. _What could be wrong now? _"What?" he snapped.

Shuichi gave a playful look back, "Race you to the bedroom." Shuichi got up and headed over towards the bedroom and on his way he slowly took off his pants with the intent of teasing Yuki. Yuki watched as his erection became more and more prominent and he could feel his bulge pressing against the tight fabric of his pants. Shuichi grinned and giggled as he entered the bedroom. Yuki finally, stood up and ran to the bedroom as he stripped off his own pants.

When he got in the bedroom, Yuki saw Shuichi standing in front of the bed. Yuki forced his lover down onto the bed and kissed him on his lips. He proceeded to kiss him down his neck and across his collar bone leaving a trail of wet spots that were exposed to the cold air. Shuichi moaned. Yuki continued to kiss Shuichi down his chest, to his hips and on his sex. Shuichi arched his back and moaned as Yuki silenced him with a kiss.

Shuichi arched his back and pushed himself deeper into the kiss. He was glad to be back here in his lovers arms. It was so warm and Yuki's touch was gentle like the assholes that hurt him, but it was different. he could tell that this one was full of love. Shuichi wrapped his arms around his lover's neck as Yuki wrapped his arms around Shu-chan's waist. They pulled each other close at the same time. This was love.

Yuki smiled as he held Shuichi. He was grateful his lover still wanted him. his fears seemed silly and were washed away. He would never think that Shuichi didn't love him again.

Yuki let go of Shuichi and let him break free of his hold. Yuki just laid there on the bed next to him. It seemed like enough for now. Just being like this….All of a sudden Yuki's eyes went wide. Shuichi ran his hand over his lover's member.

Yuki kissed Shuichi again and then nipped at his collar bone. He kissed his way down to Shuichi's hips and then kissed Shuichi's cock. Shuichi moaned and thrust him member upwards as he arched his back. Yuki ran his tongue over Shu-chan's cock; the taste of precum sat on his cigarette stained tongue. It was a bitter sweet taste and it was so sweet.

Shuichi was squirming and thrusting and rubbing his cock into Yuki's face. Yuki drowned in the scent of Shuichi's body: male, clean and familiar. Shuichi's member felt so hard in his mouth and it was dripping precum onto his tongue. He rubbed that special spot that made Shuichi groan and shudder. His body was rigid under him like he was ready to cum. Shuichi was warn and wet and hard all at once.

Shuichi mumbled something that Yuki couldn't make out and he really didn't care because it was probably completely unintelligent. Yuki knew from the way Shuichi's muscles were contracting; he was about to cum. Shuichi's body went rigid under him for a moment before he filled his mouth with gushes of slick cream, so much that it was all he could do to keep it in his mouth and the thought and feeling of Shu-chan cumming pushed Yuki over the edge sucking desperately on Shuichi's sex as it dribbled the last few drops onto his tongue.

Yuki, hard but tired, feel shakily to the side just clearing Shuichi's body. He lay on the bed panting with a lingering high. He felt good and content. Shuichi sighed and closed his eyes, a wide grin on his childish face.

Shuichi must have dozed off for a moment, for when he opened his eyes he'd curled up with his head on Yuki's legs. Yuki was just watching and stroking his hair. The two silent lovers lay curled up with each other. Shu-chan yawned as Yuki's fingers blissfully soothed his scalp. he could fall asleep like this. Shuichi kissed his lover's hip bones. These the sexy hips he loved to see in a pair of low slung jeans.

Yuki smiled and mumbled something softly. It was hard to hear but Shuichi's ears picked up on it. "Night, I love you too." And then Yuki dozed off.

Shuichi looked at his naked lover and smiled. He wanted to be like this forever. He wrapped his arm around him and pulled a soft blanket over them. Then he fell asleep.


End file.
